


Say You Feel The Way That I Feel

by thelilacfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Very Good Sex, eventual good sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: “We should have sex."“What?”“Vizh, we’ve been meeting up when we can for almost five months. I love being around you. I love that I can look forward to seeing you. But I want more.”Unfortunately, more doesn't always go as planned.





	Say You Feel The Way That I Feel

**A/N:** This is ridiculous and self-indulgent, but I hope it's still enjoyable! Long live top!Wanda ;)

* * *

**1.**

Swirling the dregs of her wine around the bottom of her glass, Wanda smiles softly as she watches Vision put yet another sticky note in the pages of his cookbook, another night she can guarantee getting to watch him cook for her, a picture of domestic bliss in a tiny rented room. Glancing up, he meets her eyes and smiles, and she hears, "We should have sex," spill out of her mouth before she's made the conscious decision to say it.

"What?" He's blinking at her, seemingly at a loss for words, and she sets her glass on the low coffee table and moves towards him, taking the cookbook from his unprotesting hands and curling into his lap, his arms automatically wrapping around her, a hand on the small of her back and the other on her thigh.

"Vizh, we've been meeting up when we can for almost five months," she says softly, giving him a reassuring smile. "I love being around you. I love that I can look forward to seeing you. I love that I'm allowed to do this now." She kisses him, welcoming the familiarity of his mouth on hers, his grip on her thigh tightening momentarily, and leans their foreheads together when she breaks away. "But I want more."

"You want...you want sex?" he asks, and she nods. "With me?"

"No, Vizh, with the guy that served us coffee yesterday," she says with a roll of her eyes, and cups a hand to his cheek. "I want this. I've been...curious about it for a very long time."

"How long?" he asks, and she grins.

"Since I met you," she says, and his eyes go wide, and she drops a soft kiss on his slack mouth. "You should know by now, babe - I've always found you extremely attractive."

"Oh, well, I...I always thought you were very pretty, Wanda," he says, and she smiles, kissing him again, melting into him, her breathing shallow when they break apart. "So, um...how should we start this?"

"Well...we should move to the bed," she says, and stands up, tossing her cardigan onto the couch, nerves twisting in her stomach. "And maybe...you should take your sweater off."

As he pulls his sweater over his head, the shirt he's wearing beneath rides up enough for her to catch a glimpse of a strip of crimson skin, enough for her heart to skip a beat and a pulse to start beating between her thighs. "Okay, better," she says, and he gives her a shy smile. "C'mere."

Every kiss feels intentional, a steady rolling towards the destination she wants, and every touch seems to mean so much more. His hand slowly moving from the small of her back, safe, to her hip, and up beneath her shirt, and the tentative curiosity of his exploring fingers makes her kiss him harder, pull him closer to crush their bodies together. Taking hold of his wrist, she moves his hand upwards until he's cupping her breast, arching into his touch, and he breaks the kiss first, eyes dark with desire and looking down at her in amazement. "I've never touched you here before," he says softly, and she smiles.

"No, you haven't," she breathes, and kisses him again, feeling the hitch in his breath when she brushes her tongue over his lower lip before she pulls away. "I like it." He grins, eyes bright, and brings their mouths back together, his thumb caressing along the lace of her bra enough to make her gasp, her knees weak.

"I think we should lie down now," she says, and he nods frantically, and she misses the weight of his hand when he separates from her to smooth out the blankets. Taking his hands, she pulls him down with her, cupping the back of his head to drag him into a kiss, and his hands move up beneath her shirt again without prompting, curious caresses making her head swim with arousal.

"May I...take this off?" he asks softly, and she nods, impatience squirming in her as he slowly unbuttons her shirt, his gaze on hers so tender that it takes her breath away. Shuffling up onto her elbows in an awkward manoeuvre to get her shirt entirely off, she takes the opportunity to kiss him.

"My shirt for your shirt," she says sweetly, and slides her hands down, pulling the hem of his shirt up and up until it's gone, and she can gaze at the lines of vibranium that criss-cross from his shoulders down to his waistband, run curious hands over the firmness of his muscles and smirk in satisfaction. "Why do you even bother wearing a shirt?"

"Well, I do believe it's considered socially unacceptable to go out in public without wearing something to cover oneself," he says, and she grins helplessly, trailing her hands up his chest to cup his face.

"Rhetorical question, Vizh," she says sweetly, and he ducks his head bashfully. "You are so gorgeous. I'm so lucky that I get to have this."

"I really think I'm the lucky one, Wanda," he says, and she shakes her head, his eyes shining with happiness making her stomach swoop.

"I think you'll find I'm luckier," she says, and he smiles, his hands at her hips as he adjusts himself on top of her, her thighs wrapped around his hips, the air charged with lust.

"Agree to disagree," he says, and grins down into a kiss, her arms winding around him to hold him close. Pulling away far sooner that she wants, he very gently turns her head and noses at her neck, his breath hot on her skin making her shiver, before he kisses the underside of her jaw, moving slowly downwards, tongue and teeth on her skin pulling a moan from her. That makes him jerk away, staring down at her in worry and asking, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she says quickly, and pulls him back down, his nose colliding with her sensitive skin. "Keep going." He obeys, making her nails dig into the back of his neck, her other hand gripping at the sheets, and she shifts her hips upwards against his, the shape of his erection pressing against her making her moan. "That feels so good, Vizh."

"I want to make you feel good," he says softly, and pulls away from her neck, gazing into her eyes. "What else can I do?"

"Kiss me," she says, and welcomes the instantaneous intensity of his kiss, shifting on the bed to unclasp her bra and throw it aside, pushing him away and watching his gaze fall, lingering. "Vizh? Are you okay? We can stop now if you want to."

"No," he says vaguely, and she watches his hand shaking as he slides it up her stomach to cup her breast, thumb caressing her curiously. "You're beautiful, Wanda."

"You are too," she says softly, and pulls him down to kiss her, cupping his face between her hands, her shallow breathing giving way to gasps as his hands explore her body slowly, and the kiss breaks when she moans, his eyes on hers. "I think...we should be naked. Now."

"Oh...okay," he says, and rolls off her. Presumably to finish undressing so they can get to what every part of Wanda's body is screaming for. But instead, rolling straight off the bed, hitting the nightstand on the way down and knocking off the lamp, which smashes on impact with the ground.

"Are you okay?!" she asks, straightening up to look at him, sitting up and rubbing at his shoulder, looking absolutely horrified when he notices the damage.

"I should call the front desk," he says, and snatches his shirt from the end of the bed, worry in his eyes and the furrow of his brow. "No, I should go downstairs. I should apologise profusely and settle with them for the breakage."

He's gone before she can protest, the door slamming behind him, and she lies back on the bed and huffs in frustration.

* * *

**2.**

Vision insisted on paying for the hotel room, and looking around at the far nicer furnishings she can't help but be grateful. Life as a fugitive is dotted with hostels where the heating doesn't work and broken windows abound, and there's something special about being able to take a shower where the water remains consistently hot and there's a complimentary robe waiting for her, and have dinner ready when she leaves the bathroom in a cloud of steam. "I thought that pasta was a safe bet for our first evening here," he says, and she smiles, folding herself carefully onto the couch. "The receptionist told me about a local seafood restaurant that sounds delightful, if you would like to spend time seeing the sights tomorrow."

"Anything you want," she says, balancing her plate carefully on her lap to take a sample taste, Vision watching her nervously. "Not as good as your cooking, Vizh."

"I will try to find somewhere to stay where we can cook next time," he says, and the inevitability makes her smile, knowing he looks forward to seeing her as much as she does him. "The reviews I looked at said this hotel has the best locally-sourced food."

"It's great," she says, and he beams with pride. "But you know I don't need to stay in fancy hotels to enjoy these moments, Vizh." She looks up at him and smiles as she says, "I just need you." Seeing his gaze flicker down to her bare legs, stretched out along the couch, her smile turns to a smirk and she adds, "Although the bed looks a lot comfier than any of the hostels. We should test that out."

"Do you mean...we should try to have sex?" he asks, swallowing thickly, and she nods, setting her plate aside and pulling him upright by the front of his shirt, kissing him as she slides her hands up beneath the material, feeling out the edges of the plates of vibranium. She grins when he pulls it off himself and returns his mouth to hers, eager, moving them towards the bed.

"Can I take this off?" she asks softly, and he nods, gaze on where her robe has fallen open a little. "Would you do the honours?" His eyes flicker up to hers, dark with lust, and she gives him an encouraging smile as his fingers tug at the knot of the cord tight around her waist, until the two halves of her robe fall apart and he's staring, drinking her in.

"Oh my goodness," he breathes, and she giggles, and he looks up at her with lust in his eyes, hands cupping her waist and pulling her against him. "Wanda, you...I...you're..."

"I finally found a way to get you speechless," she says, and captures his lips before he can duck away in embarrassment, sliding her hands down between them to unbutton his pants, feeling the hitch in his breath when her fingers slip beneath his waistband. "You're okay?" she asks when she pulls away. "This is okay?"

"More than okay," he says, and surges forward to kiss her, and they topple back onto the bed, his hands at her hips and hers on his shoulders, gripping him.

"We can't take this back," she says, even as he dips his head and kisses at her neck, and she wants nothing more than to move with him, finish undressing him and finally know what it's like to be with him.

"I'd never want to," he promises, and when their eyes meet she tugs him down to her, their mouths colliding hard enough to hurt, and she rocks her hips up into his, a thrill of desire shooting through her at the soft sound that escapes him. Jerking back, he looks down at her, and his voice is low and gritty and sexy as he says, "I did some...research. But there was a lot of conflict in what I read, and not a lot of consistency. But I know that I should always obtain consent before I try anything new." Chest heaving, dark-eyed and hovering over her, he asks, "Can I kiss you? In places other than your lips or your neck?"

"How about this?" she says, adjusting herself beneath him. "You try anything you want, and I'll tell you if I don't like it." He nods, and immediately moves down, kissing softly at her breasts, hand cupped over her hip, and she moans, setting a hand over the back of his head to hold him in place. "I like that," she says softly, trying to encourage him, and feels his smile against her skin.

"Can I touch you?" he asks, very quiet, and she nods, head spinning at the dual sensations of his mouth on her skin and his fingers slowly caressing the insides of her thighs, creeping higher and higher, eager impatience making her tremble.

His tongue against her nipple at the same moment his fingers brush her clit is too much, and she gasps out, " _Fuck_ ," and jerks him up into a kiss, sliding her hands down his back to push at his underwear, shifting her legs up around his hips. "I want you," she whispers, flushed and desperate, a kind of wildness beneath her words. "Now."

"Oh...all the way?" he asks, and she nods, pressing her hips into his, his erection pushing against her making her curse again. "But I thought we'd start slower. I thought we were supposed to progress to...that."

"We can do that if you want," she says, and cups a hand to his cheek. "But I really wanna know how you feel inside me."

"Oh...yes, I would like that too," he says, and she smiles up at him. "If you're sure?"

"I'm sure," she says, and kisses him softly. "I've never been surer of anything." He kisses her, her hands smoothing up his back, and when she throws her head back with a moan as he pushes into her he kisses gently at her arched neck, gasping into her skin. " _Vision_ ," she groans out, shifting her hips against him and digging her nails into his back at the way it feels, like they were meant to fit together, setting her alight.

His breathing is so fast, shallow and desperate, and when he looks at her she's never seen so much want in his eyes, making her ache with how much she wants him in return. " _Wanda_ ," he breathes, the the way he says her name is everything, lust and tenderness and desperation, and she can't help but kiss him, lingering as they get used to each other, cradling his face in her hands.

"Move," she whispers, and the first thrust makes her moan, gripping at his shoulders, the arm he's using to prop himself up over her trembling violently, the muscles ticking, as his other hand strokes at her thigh and her hip and her waist, holding her. "Oh  _God_ , Vizh, you feel so good."

He opens his mouth as if to speak, but nothing more than a groan spills out, and he leans down to kiss her, sloppy and uncoordinated, his tongue against hers and his hand moving up to tangle into her hair. With her eyes closed she can feel everything, his hip bones colliding with hers, how violently he's trembling, the way the muscles in his shoulders shift as he moves, and his breath against her lips when he breaks the kiss to moan her name. "I...I can't," he breathes, and she forces her eyes open to look at him, falling apart over her. "It's...you...this feels so  _incredible_ , I... _Wanda_."

Four more thrusts, sharp and quick, and he goes still, breathing heavily, eyes closed and mouth slack, and she gazes up at him, and as the silence holds she reaches up to cup his cheek. "Vision?" she asks gently, and he opens his eyes, blinking at her. "Did you-"

"I'm so sorry," he says, and he looks so ashamed, glancing away from her. "It was...I...I read that I should think of something else, and I tried, but...you're just so beautiful, and you feel so wonderful, I couldn't...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she says softly, and he looks at her in surprise. "It's flattering, Vizh."

"I feel awful," he says, and she hisses when he pulls away, lying on the bed next to her and hiding his face in his hands, his next, "I'm so sorry," muffled between his fingers.

"Stop apologising," she says, rolling onto her side and tangling their fingers together, smiling affectionately at him. "I promise, I'm flattered. That was amazing."

"But you didn't-" he starts, and swallows thickly. "You didn't get anything out of it. I was selfish."

"I got so much out of that, Vizh," she says, smirking at him. "I got to see you fall apart. Completely. Because of  _me_. That's special to me. You weren't selfish, you couldn't help yourself. That is  _incredibly_  flattering."

"I feel selfish," he mumbles, and she drops a kiss on his shoulder, turning his head to look at him.

"If you really feel bad, I'm sure your  _research_  taught you that's not the only way you could make me fall apart," she says, arching an eyebrow at him, and inspiration sparks in his eyes.

She comes apart beneath his mouth, hips shifting beneath his tongue and his hands gripping her thighs, and curls up to him afterwards, content. There will be a hundred more opportunities for them to find a rhythm that works for them.

* * *

**3.**

A bullet ripping through Pietro's chest, her hands painted in his blood. Air whistling past her ears as she falls, trapped in the wreckage of a train and careening towards the water and her death. Electricity burning through her blood at another shock from the collar, just for trying to call for help. The endless ticking of a bomb waiting to kill her, while she waits in the dark and the dust for her death.

She bolts upright in bed with a sharp gasp, drenched in a cold sweat, the sound of the rain on the roof like the tramp of the boots of the guards surrounding Strucker's castle, and the warm glow of the lamp on the end of the coffee table filling the room, illuminating Vision in the armchair. Setting his book down and rushing to cross the room, kneeling next to her, eyes filled with concern. "Vizh..." she whispers, and clamps her lips shut against the sobs that want to escape.

"It's okay," he says softly, and she grips his hand, trying to breathe steadily and not cry. "What do you need me to do?"

"Kiss me," she says, and though he leans in for something gentle and tender she yanks him closer, parting her lips against his and pushing her tongue past his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him down on top of her.

He breaks the kiss, but stays close, their forehead pressed together, and gives her a soft sort of smile. "Are you alright?" he asks, and she shrugs. "What can I do?"

"Take off your clothes," she says sharply. "I just want you closer." And he obeys, so quickly, so perfectly, kicking his pants away and throwing his shirt into the corner of the room, and she pulls the oversized T-shirt she's wearing upwards to cradle his body between her legs, kissing him hungrily, with the eagerness of someone who wants to forget.

"I...I've been practicing, since the last time," he says, and she pushes him back from kissing her neck, frowning at him. "Practicing endurance, I should say. So...so it can be satisfying for both of us."

"You've been practicing  _alone_?" she asks, and he nods, and the images that fly through her mind make her smirk up at him, tangling her legs around him. "And what do you think about?"

"You, of course," he says, as if there's no other answer in the world. "What else would I think about?"

"I don't know, there must be other people you find attractive," she says, and he shakes his head. "Really?"

"Well, other people are pleasing, of course," he says, and she rolls her eyes fondly. "But no one compares to you."

"Charmer," she says, and he grins down into a kiss, hands sliding up beneath her shirt to trace patterns across her stomach, making her breathing uneven, her body arch into his, hoping for more, for the perfect moment when they find their rhythm and it works and she feels closer to him that she ever has before.

He slips for a moment, his weight crushing her, sending her momentarily back to the apartment and the brick pinning her ankle and hiding under the bed, and her body responds. Her power lashes to the surface, glowing red across her skin, and Vision shoots backwards off her, crashing to the floor, and she shuffles to the edge of the bed, horrified. "I'm so sorry, Vizh, I didn't mean to!" she exclaims frantically, frustrated tears springing hot to her eyes. "I just...you squashed me and I panicked, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry, don't be angry."

"I'm not," he says sharply, and takes her hands in his, gazing earnestly into her eyes. "I could never be angry with you, Wanda. You're frightened."

"I hate this," she breathes, and a tear spills over, his thumb brushing over her cheek to wipe it away. "I hate being scared."

"It's okay," he soothes her, grabbing for his clothes and getting dressed again, climbing into bed next to her and pulling her against him, holding her while she cries silently. "It's natural to be frightened. When someone has been through as much as you have, and you still have to live with uncertainty, it would be concerning if you weren't scared."

"I just wanna be  _normal_ ," she whispers, and he kisses the top of her head, holding her closer. "I want to have a permanent home, I want my friends to like each other again, and to be on holiday and not on the run, and have sex with my boyfriend without my magical powers deciding to throw him off me, and-"

"Boyfriend?" She looks up at him, the surprise in his eyes, and he clears his throat before he asks, "Is that what I am to you? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, I...I've been thinking of you as my boyfriend," she says carefully, searching his face for clues to how he's feeling. "It's been almost nine months since we first started meeting up. We share a bed, we spend entire days exploring beautiful places, we have sex," images spiral through her mind, his head between her legs, the way he groans her name when she takes him in her mouth, "we've always had feelings for each other. But if...if you want me to stop thinking of you like that, I will."

"I...I think I would like that," he says, and her face falls. "No, no, I phrased that wrong. I think I would like it if you called me your boyfriend." He gives her a shy smile and asks, "Would that mean I could think of you as my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," she says, beaming, and he smiles in incredulous joy. "So can I kiss my boyfriend?"

"Then we should sleep," he says. "My flight is at six." She nods, and welcomes a tender kiss, and as she curls herself around him and breathes him in she can almost forget how frustrating it is that they haven't yet had mutually satisfying sex. That she doesn't know yet how it feels to come with him inside her.

* * *

**4.**

Her rendezvous with Steve, Sam and Natasha has been moved up a day, after their mission was compromised, and she's so frustrated that Vision is tugging at her, pulling her down into his lap and rubbing her shoulders gently. "There's nothing anyone can do about this," he says, dropping a soothing kiss on the back of her neck. "We'll be able to see each other again soon, Wanda."

"I wanted more time  _now_!" she exclaims, knowing she sounds like a child not getting her own way, and not caring. "I thought we could wander around town tomorrow, buy a picnic and some champagne, go down to the beach when no one else is there and swim and make a sandcastle and it would be perfect."

"That does sound delightful," he says, breath warm against her shoulder. "But we can do that all another time, darling." The new pet name makes her smile helplessly despite her frustration, lacing her fingers through his curved over her thigh. "I treasure every moment with you. Waiting a little longer for a proper visit will be difficult, but it's worth it."

"I hate waiting," she says with a pout, and he smiles and brushes a kiss against her lips. "So...if we're only going to have tonight, shall we have sex?"

"I'd like that very much," he says, and she grins and kisses him again, his arm wrapping beneath her thighs to turn them over and slide her further up the bed, her fingers working at the buttons of his shirt and pulling the halves apart to trail her hands over the familiar planes of his chest.

Kissing Vision is still new and special and amazing, holding him close and thrilling when he deepens the kiss first, his tongue against hers and his hand slipping beneath the hem of her shorts, and she breaks the kiss and smiles into his eyes. "I've waited forever for this," she says softly, and confusion furrows his brow.

"We've had sex before, Wanda," he says.

"Yes, and I know your mouth is amazing and you can make me scream," she says, and his mouth goes slack for a moment before he corrects himself. "But I can't stop thinking about you inside me. I've never wanted anything as badly as I want to know what it's like to come like that."

"Oh..." He blinks down at her, and kisses her softly. "Well...let's try."

"Let's succeed," she says, eyes gleaming, and pulls him down to kiss him, reaching down between them to unzip her shorts and wriggle them off, kicking them off the end of the bed and moving her hips against his, desire for him squirming in the pit of her stomach.

He knows where to kiss, where to touch, how to breathe just right on her neck and make her shiver. They've been together for so long that he feels familiar, exciting but like home, a familiar weight on top of her, managing his density so he doesn't squash her. His mouth on her neck makes her cant her hips into his, clutching at the sheets, whispering his name. She can't imagine being with anyone else, no one else could possibly make her feel as much as he does, no one else could be so attentive to her and so eager to please.

"Wanda?" The nervousness in his voice brings her out of her reverie, forces her eyes open, looking at him and seeing the shame in his eyes. "Wanda, I can't...I don't think we can have sex tonight."

"Is something wrong?" she asks, and his jaw is clenched, his gaze flickering momentarily downwards, and she follows his eyes and breathes out an, " _Oh_ ," of realisation.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, and lifts off her and away, before she grabs his arm and pulls him back before he can bolt off the bed.

"It's okay," she says softly, soothingly, trying to give him a warm and reassuring smile.

"No it's  _not_!" he snaps, frustration in his eyes, snatching his arm out of her grip. "This is what you want, it's all you want, and I can't give you it, what does that make me? I'm so sorry, I'm so  _useless_ -"

"Hey, don't  _ever_  say that!" she says sternly, shifting up to the end of the bed to sit next to him, taking his hand gently. "You're not useless, Vizh. You're sweet and attentive and kind and tender and wonderful. If you think sex is all I want from you, you haven't been paying attention."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said," she says. "But I didn't mean that all I want from you is sex. Sex is just part of the package. It's fun. I love having sex with you. But you're a lot more than that, Vizh." Swallowing nervously, she says, "You're my  _boyfriend_. I want to kiss you and sleep next to you and walk around cities holding your hand and have you in my life. We'll figure things out one day. And, in the meantime, I just want you to be with me."

Vision is silent for so long that she's worried she's made a mistake, then turns to look at her, and slowly smiles. "You are wonderful, Wanda," he says, and she smiles bashfully. "I'm sorry. I just get caught up in wanting us to be like everyone else, and I get frustrated when we can't be like that."

"Everyone has issues when it comes to sex, Vizh," she says, and drops a comforting kiss on his shoulder. "We only have tonight. So, instead of you cooking for me or ordering in, I'm going to cook for you." Pulling her shirt down and standing up, wriggling back into her shorts, she crosses to their tiny kitchen area to check the fridge and continues, "Turns out I have a knack for stir-fry. Wanna come to the store with me to get the ingredients?"

"I'd like that," he says with a shy smile, and she smiles as his disguise shimmers into existence, and he drops a kiss on the top of her head when she links their fingers together.

Swinging their joined hands between them, the streets still warm from the long day of sun, she leans into his side while he chooses vegetables in the corner store and wonders if this is how the beginning of a life together feels.

* * *

**5.**

The three candles on the nightstand are burning low, the curtains drawn and the door hung with the  _DO NOT DISTURB_  sign, but the jazz record playing isn't drowning out Wanda's moaning beneath Vision's mouth, her hips rising into him, fingers twisted tight in the sheets. When his hand slides up her stomach to cup her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple, she grits out, " _Fuck_ ," and props herself up on her elbows, reaching down to squeeze Vision's shoulder. "Babe, stop."

He looks up immediately, panic wild in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he says, and she shakes her head fondly. "What's wrong?"

"Get up here and kiss me," she says, and he slides up her body to kiss her, so sweetly, and she smiles at him when he pulls away. "I want you inside me."

"Oh...Wanda, I'd like that," he says, and she grins, pulling him down to kiss her again and whining when he breaks the connection too early. "But maybe that just won't work out for us."

"What could the problem be tonight?" she asks. "We have a big bed. No one is going to knock. Neither of us has to be anywhere until tomorrow evening. I can control my powers much better when I'm this relaxed. You're turned on." She presses her hips against his meaningfully, grinning at him ducking his head bashfully. "And I'm so close you could never come before me."

"You're sure?" he asks, and she nods eagerly, and his worry finally relaxes into a smile. "Then let's do it."

"I love it when you talk dirty," she teases, and he grins at her, kissing her as he reaches a hand down between them to unzip his pants, and she breaks the kiss in a moan when he pushes slowly into her, his breath hitching as he braces his hands on the bed either side of her shoulders. "So- _oh_ , how has your endurance training gone?"

"You'll have to tell me," he says, smiling into her eyes, and drops his mouth to her neck, her nails digging into his shoulders as he starts to move on top of her, driving her further up the bed with every thrust. Breath hot on her skin, he gasps when she spreads her legs wider and arches her hips into his, bringing a hand down to cup the small of her back and groaning, " _Wanda_."

" _Fuck_ , you feel so good," she whispers, and he kisses down her neck to her collarbones, every thrust pushing her closer to the edge, excitement bubbling in her chest. They've done it, they've found the key, fixed the something that's been wrong every time they've tried to do this, she doesn't feel anything missing now, maybe something small, but she can't concentrate on anything but the feeling, and she's close, so  _close_. "Vizh, can you...go  _faster_."

He does, teeth gritted as his hips grind into her, and what she thought was just a moan becomes a cry of pleasure, her hands falling away from him to takes the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. "Are you close?" he asks softly, and she moans his name in response, and he smiles down at her, so tender even in the middle of sex. "What can I do?"

" _Harder_ ," she groans, chasing release, so close to the edge she can feel it, her fingers twisting in the sheets so tightly it's painful. She's wanted this for so long, to feel him inside her, she always knew it would be incredible and it  _is_ , her head is swimming and she's seeing stars, moving her hips jerkily against his, almost there.

A particularly hard thrust makes her cry out, and less than a second later the top of her head smacks into the headboard, and her eyes are watering with pain, and Vision is rambling out, "Oh no, oh no, I'm so sorry, Wanda, I'm sorry, are you alright?" and he's pulled out of her and is frantically cupping her face. "I didn't mean to, I wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry, please say something so I know you're okay."

"Ow," she mumbles, and he kisses her forehead, stroking her thumb along her cheekbone. "That hurt."

"I'm  _sorry_ ," he says, and it sounds like he's almost on the verge of tears, and she tries to blink the stars out of her eyes so she can see him properly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," she says vaguely. "But I kinda can't see properly."

"Oh no...oh no, Wanda, that means you might have a concussion," he says, and pulls her into a sitting position, taking the blanket they pushed to the side and wrapping it around her shoulders. "What do I do, do you know what to do, they didn't train me on this, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Give me my phone," she says, and he grabs it from the nightstand, what she can see of his slightly blurry face filled with concern, and she presses the first speed dial and presses the phone to her ear. "Nat, you there?"

"Why are you slurring your words?" comes the immediate stern question. "Are you in a club? I'm not your mother, Wanda, I can't come give you a ride home."

"Hypothetical question, Nat," Wanda says with false confidence, shifting into a comfortably cross-legged position, letting her head fall onto Vision's shoulder, cosying into his warmth. "What if someone hit their head really hard and might have a concussion and can't go to the hospital, what do they do then? I'm asking for a friend."

"How did you manage to hit your head?" Natasha asks, and Wanda can practically hear her arching an eyebrow, seeing her sighing.

"Bed is stupid," she says. "What do I do, please?"

"Well, ideally you go to a hospital and check you've not permanently damaged yourself, but since that's not an option until we see you I guess we'll rendezvous tomorrow instead of the day after," Natasha says, and Wanda groans in disappointment. "For now, put ice on your head, and try and get someone to stay with you. They need to keep an eye on your pupils for anything weird. And you can have paracetamol for the pain if you need it."

"Okay, bye, thank you!" she sing-songs, and hangs up, leaning on Vision. "She says you're not allowed to leave in case I hurt myself a lot."

"I'll get some ice," he says, brushing a kiss against her temple, and she pouts when he pulls his pants back over his hips to pad across the room, wrapping a towel around a bag of frozen peas and returning to her side, pressing it to the top of her head and wrapping an arm around her.

"You should be naked forever," she mumbles, and he laughs softly. "That was really good, Vizh. Really great sex. Until it hurt me."

"Maybe we'll get lucky next time," he says, and pulls her against his side, keeping her safe.

* * *

**+1**

The second the door swings closed behind them, before Vision has even dropped his bags, Wanda kisses him, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing his coat off his shoulders, and he grasps at her waist and breaks the kiss with a sharp gasp of, " _Wanda_ , we should...shouldn't we talk?"

"Nope," she says, popping the  **p**. "Three months, Vizh."

"I'm sorry, Ross was nosing around and Stark unexpectedly gave me that mission because he's busy wedding planning, I wouldn't have stayed away if I had a choice," he says, and she nods, eyes on his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she says. "Drop the bags and kiss me properly." There's a dull thud as his two bags of clothes and books and whatever crash to the floor, his arms going around her and pulling their bodies together, his tongue in her mouth and his breathing shallow when they break apart so she can pull his sweater and shirt up over his head.

"I want you so bad," she breathes, and shoves him back towards the bed until the backs of his knees collide with the frame and he tumbles backwards, and she throws her shirt into a corner of the room and climbs on top of him.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs as she unclasps her bra and drops it off the edge of the bed, smiling up at her. "Even better in person than you are in my memories."

"I hope you've been thinking of me all the time," she says, smirking as she leans down to kiss him, wriggling her leggings down and grinding into him, the shape of him pressing against her making her gasp against his lips. "Oh  _God_ , Vision, I missed  _this_."

"Can we finish undressing quickly?" he grits out, and she nods, lifting off him to pull his pants down, eager and desperate and aching for him, grabbing desperately at him. When they're both naked, she straddles him again and kisses him, moving from his mouth down his neck to the hollow of his throat, making him groan her name when she nips, clutching her closer. " _Wanda_ , please."

"You sound so sexy when you say my name," she whispers encouragingly, nipping again to make him moan. "You want me?"

"Yes please," he gasps, and they both moan when she sinks onto him, throwing her head back at the still new sensation of him inside her, his hands anchoring to her hips. "Oh... _oh_ , that feels wonderful."

"You're still too eloquent," she says, and starts moving, rolling her hips against his, until he's gasping and moaning and clutching at her, and she's so turned on, rocking against him. " _Fuck_ , Vizh, this is  _amazing_. I missed you so much."

"Please kiss me," he grits out, and she leans down to do as he asks, still moving against him, chasing a release that gets closer when his tongue brushes hers, and his hands tangle in her hair and pull her closer, desperation in the way he kisses her. "You feel so good."

"Almost there," she breathes. "But I want you speechless." She twists her hips, straightens up and digs her nails into his chest, and he moans long and loud, clutching at her hips so tightly she can almost feel the bruises rising. "I'm so  _close_ , Vizh. Say my name for me."

"Oh  _Wanda_ , Wanda, you're so beautiful, you're so sexy, I love being with you like this, you're so incredible,  _Wanda_ ," he rambles out, his eyes wild and dark with lust, and she cries out, her nails raking down his chest, moving so fast she's probably bruising herself grinding so roughly against him. "Oh God,  _please_... _fuck_ , please!"

Hearing him swear, because of her, because of how she makes him feel, tips her closer to the edge, she just needs one more jolt, one more perfect moment, and she grabs his hand from her hip and brings it between her legs, gasping, "Touch me," and crying out when he does, fingertips gently circling her clit. "Shit, shit shit  _shit_ , I'm close, Vizh, babe, I'm so close, I...oh  _fuck_ , I'm coming,  _Vision_!"

She comes in sharp jerks of her hips, seeing stars, and returns to earth in time to see Vision's mouth go slack, his eyes squeeze closed, and hear him groan, " _Wanda_ ," as he comes, hips rising against hers before he goes still, and the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing as they come down.

"It worked," she says after a long silence, and he opens his eyes, blinking blearily up at her. "Vizh, it finally  _worked_! We had sex, we went all the way, and we both came!"

"Oh...we did, didn't we?" he says vaguely, and she nods, grinning helplessly. "I think...I like it better like this. With you on top." Reaching up to cup her cheek, he smiles and breathes, "You look so incredibly beautiful right now, darling."

"I'm happy," she says, and rolls off him, hissing slightly, to lie next to him, dropping a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. "God, that was amazing. I missed you." Tracing a fingertip along a line of vibranium, she asks, "How long are you staying?"

"A week, maybe a little longer," he says, and she beams. "Colonel Rhodes is away on a mission and Mr. Stark has Ms. Potts in the compound helping him upgrade security. They won't notice my absence."

"Good," she says, and kisses his shoulder. "Because now we've unlocked the key, I don't wanna get out of bed anymore than necessary."

"Oh...okay then," he says, and she giggles. "But I do have to shower, Wanda. The plane was disgustingly hot, I feel terrible."

"You look as handsome as ever," she says, and arches an eyebrow at him. "While we're on a winning streak, do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," he says, and she climbs over him and off the bed, holding out a hand to him with a delighted smirk.

It's going to be a very good week.


End file.
